Boy In Luv
"Boy In Luv" is a song by South Korean boy group BTS. The song was released on February 12, 2014 and is the second track of Skool Luv Affair and the fourth track of it's repackage album. This song has a Japanese version featured in the single BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver.- and in the album Wake Up. Lyrics Audio Videos Official Videos= 방탄소년단 상남자(Boy In Luv) Teaser|"Boy In Luv" MV Teaser BTS (방탄소년단) '상남자 (Boy In Luv)' Official MV|"Boy In Luv" MV BTS (방탄소년단) '상남자 (Boy In Luv)' Official MV (Choreography Version)|"Boy In Luv (Choreography Version)" MV Mnet 방탄소년단의 아메리칸 허슬라이프 Ep.06 방탄소년단 '상남자' LA ver. Directed by Warren G 풀버전 공개!|"Boy In Luv" LA Ver. MV Boy In Luv|'Boy In Luv' Audio |-| Shooting= Episode '상남자(Boy In Luv)' MV shooting Sketch|"Boy In Luv" Shooting Sketch |-| Dance Practice= 방탄소년단 '상남자(Boy In Luv)' dance practice|"Boy In Luv" Dance Practice |-| Performance= 1theK Short Clip BTS Performs Boy In Luv at Showcase|"Boy In Luv" Showcase performance 방탄소년단 상남자 (Boy In Luv by BTS of M COUNTDOWN 2014.2.13) 방탄소년단 - 상남자 @인기가요 Inkigayo 140216 BTS - Boy In Love, 방탄소년단 - 상남자, Music Core 20140222 방탄소년단 상남자 (Boy In Luv by BTS of M COUNTDOWN 2014.2.27) 방탄소년단 상남자 (Boy In Luv by BTS of M COUNTDOWN 2014.3.20) 방탄소년단(BTS) - 상남자(Boy in Luv) at 2014 MAMA Red Carpet BTS (방탄소년단) - Danger Boy In Luv (상남자) Music Bank HOT Stage 2014.11.12 뮤직뱅크 Music Bank - 상남자 + Danger + Run - BTS 방탄소년단 (Boy In Luv + Danger + Run - BTS).20170815 BTS - Boy in Luvㅣ방탄소년단 - 상남자 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival|BTS performing "Boy in Luv" at the 2018 SBS Gayo Daejeon Music Festival BTS (방탄소년단) Intro Persona + 상남자(Boy In Luv) + 작은 것들을 위한 시(Boy With Luv) + 소우주 + Dionysus @ 2019 MMA|BTS performing "Boy In Luv" at the 2019 Melon Music Awards. BANGTAN BOMB '상남자 (Boy In Luv)' Special Stage (BTS focus) @ 2019 MMA - BTS (방탄소년단)|BTS performing "Boy In Luv" at the 2019 Melon Music Awards. |-| Other= BANGTAN BOMB Welcome to BTS Class, Mr. Camera! Trivia *"Boy In Luv" was released on February 12, 2014, in Korea, however, February 11, 2014, in the UK. *In this music video, BTS all have a crush on one girl at their school and no matter what they'll do they are going to get her. * "Boy In Luv" charts: ** Peaked at #5 on World Digital Songs and it entered 4 weeks consecutively to the charts, reached 10 weeks in total. ** Peaked at #45 on Gaon Singles Chart (South Korea). * "Boy In Luv" music video records: ** It's the fourth BTS's music video to reach 100 million views. ** It's the fourth BTS's music video most viewed. ** It's the 25th K-Pop music video most viewed on Youtube. ** It's the 6th BTS's music video most liked on Youtube. ** It's the 12th K-pop boy group music video most liked on Youtube. ** It's the 19th K-Pop music video most liked on Youtube. Gallery Category:Korean songs Category:Skool Luv Affair Category:Skool Luv Affair Special Addition Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with choreography Category:2014 Category:Title songs Category:School Trilogy